When The Star Fell
by DietzZ
Summary: Tourney at Harrenhal, 281 AC. A fateful day that young Eddard Stark met the beautiful Ashara Dayne. Love blossoms like star reborn, except there was different plan for them. Though in love, their stars were crossed and their path never meant to travel together. It is said that love could conquer all, that the stars were the brightest things in the sky, but even they explode.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Tourney Of Harrenhall

Elia had been ill from the ride. Ill since reaching the riverlands pretty much. As soon as we walked out of the carriage, there was people around us. As always. Kings Landing was ridiculous with how many of the people loved her, just for marrying a Targaryen. This was different though. Everyone here was a Lord or Lady of some sort, with their selected house hold they decided to bring.

It was a different atmosphere. It was more scrutinizing. There wasn't blind love here. There was jealousy and hatred and conniving, back stabbers.

This was my first tournament not in Dorne, and it was very different. There was nothing similar then being in Sunspear. These people weren't as wild. They were much more clean cut and dry. Nothing like I was used to. They hid their evil well under false compliments and stiff curtsies.

Prince Lewyn, who had stayed behind with Elia and I, had her arm in arm. Which looked sweet, an uncle escorting his niece into the welcome feast. But really what nobody knew was how sick Elia had become. That Lewyn was really almost holding Elia upright as she walked in.

She had always been like that. Even when we were little kids. But now after her children, she really hadn't recovered. Any little thing could flare her discomfort and fatigue and traveling in the bitter cold of spring didn't help at all.

"Lady Dayne." Ser Barristan offered me his arm with a smile and I gladly took it. Ser Barristan was a sweet man, and always seemed to be looking out for me. He always had a small, genuine smile saved for me.

"Thank you Ser Barristan." I smiled back at him as he walked me into the giant castle. "Please call me Lady Ashara." Knowing full well that Ser Barristan never listened to my request.

I had never seen the likes of Harrenhall before. The castle looked so imposing. So devastatingly massive and oppressive. "We're staying in there?" I asked Ser Barristan.

He nodded. "Most of the other Lords and their men are camping out all around the lands but Lord Whent extended his castle to the Royal family and guests."

Its not like he didn't have enough room.

I just nodded and let him lead me in.

They were having the start of the tournament feast tonight. As we went inside and were escorted to our chambers, Rhaegar was telling us that Lord Whent was waiting on the day that the crowned Princess arrived, which caused Elia to smirk at me. Filling her head again that the world was all about her.

I just laughed a little.

That was Rhaegar. He might only be the Prince, but he was King of pretty little words and sonnets that had ladies, like Elia, swooning.

Elia and I were changed into more respectable gowns. We couldn't very well attend a welcome feast in the same clothes we had traveled weeks in. And, supposedly, the feast was going to be legendary.

Elia wore a gown so beautiful and immaculate that she looked every inch of the Queen she would be someday. It was stark white and had fur sown on every hemming. It made her skin look warmer, like chocolate from across the Narrow Sea. The fur would keep her warm, besides just looking regal and beautiful. The cold made her sickness worse.

I wore a light material, flowy purple dress. Much less fancy. I couldn't outshine the Princess.

The dinner was incredibly boring and stuffy. With so many people in the massive Hall, and all thiry-five hearths were blazing with fire. I couldn't imagine how Elia felt. Though I'm sure even Elia didn't know how she felt. The women was drinking wine like it was a scarce commodity and she wasn't planning on sharing. I knew Rhaegar was going to be furious when he found out, if he didn't notice already.

Usually I would be doing the same thing right a long with her. Almost every day in Kings Landing since I had joined her at court had us drinking into an oblivion. But this wasn't just us alone in Kings Landing with our ladies. These were all the major houses in the Seven Kingdoms.

They started the dancing after the amazing meal and thankfully the King retired to bed early, because it only took a few more drinks for Elia until she was right in the middle of the floor with some men, knights and lower born lords, drinking and dancing like a Dothraki. I was trying to stay close and keep an eye on her, while trying to fend off one of the Tyrell bastards, obviously forgetting who I was. I had taken a few extra drinks during the meal, but I still had my wits about me. It had turned into a crazy night. A few times Elia had started shouting over to me, "I'm so glad we left the kids with Septa Farrah!"

I just laughed nervously and agreed, we were in no fit state to care with the little Princess and Prince.

Suddenly, I felt the absence of the Tyrell bastard and looked over, to have my heart fall out of my chest. I was looking at a tall, dark haired man that I had never met. He grabbed my hand and we started a more traditional dance.

"Is there a reason that you've been entertaining Garret Flowers this evening." He asked, quite boldly.

I could not believe this was happening. Was I dreaming? Did someone put something in my wine?

"What?" I breathed.

"I am Brandon Stark." He asked bluntly.

He frowned. He waited a few moments to speak again. "Are you too drunk to talk to me?"

"You didn't ask me a question." I snapped. My head was swimming.

"You are Ashara Dayne of Starfell, correct?" He asked, not replying to what I had said. I barley nodded before he continued talking. "I was wondering if you could ask my brother to dance." He admitted.

"Which one?" I asked. "I don't know you Northerns at all."

He laughed hard for a moment, spinning me around the floor. "Eddard, please ask Eddard to dance."

He pointed over to a group of people I hadn't noticed yet. I think I knew the man he was talking about. Young, smaller then the hulking man standing next to him, almost as drunk as Elia. This one, Eddard, looked incredibly similar to Brandon, but there was something about him that seemed so different. Even just looking at him.

"Why doesn't he ask me to dance?" I question out loud, almost more to myself.

Brandon gave me a small wistful smile. "Eddard is not like me or Robert. He can't keep his eyes off you since he saw you walk out of the carriage with Ser Barristan the Bold. He will never get up and come ask you."

I stayed quiet a moment, looking back and the quiet, Northern man. "Fine, I'll dance with him."

He smiled at me, then dropped his hands from me abruptly and walked away in the middle of the song. Which left me standing their awkwardly as the music continued on without me. I looked around, feeling a little out of place.

Until I saw Jon Connington stalking over to me. _Gods no_. I'd rather stand alone awkwardly in the crowded room then deal with Jon fucking Connington. Stupid Jon with his head shoved so far up the Princes' ass that he couldn't even see in front of him. Hand of the King, such a fucking joke.

He grabbed my waist hard, smashed me against him, grinding me into his chest. He gripped my hand, bending my palm inwards. He had a malicious smile on his face, that seemed too kind and too disgusting.

"Good evening." He sneered.

Dear Gods, hold me back.

I hated Jon Connington. Jon Connington who looked at Rhaegar with more fondness then his own mother looks at him. Jon who just commits his whole life to trying to love Rhaegar as much as possible for just a friend. Just an advisor.

Jon hated Elia. Hated everything about her. Hated that she was Dornish and said it loudly and often. Hated that she was at the Red Keep, in the Holdfast. Hated that she had two children with Rhaegar. Hated that they had something.

He was the reason that Rhaegar and Elia had problems. I knew it in my bones. I could feel it in the way he looked at her with such malice. Looked at her with pure hatred. I couldn't wait until the song was done. I refused to talk to him the whole time, not even making eye contact with him. I practically ripped myself away from him as the last ending notes of the song sank out.

Then I looked around. I wasn't particularly used to asking a man to dance, or to do anything really. But I was Dornish, and we weren't like normal women. I shouldn't be scared of Eddard Stark.

My hands shook anyways.

I knew exactly where he was, where Brandon had pointed out to me. I made my way over there. There was apart of me that wanted to take my time, to regroup with myself and figure out what I was going to say. But I couldn't afford another dance with someone like Connington.

I took a few deep breaths before I really approached.

Eddard Stark was standing with his older brother and Lord Robert Baratheon. The other boys were laughing hard, cheeks tinged pink with drink. Eddard stood in between them, must more calm and composed. Almost a bored look on his face. My heart felt like a desert jack rabbit as I approached. All three men noticed me at once. Brandon gave me a big smile in encouragement. Robert looked too drunk to even stand, let alone continue drinking but he took a big swig and smiled at me, shouting something that I couldn't really understand. Eddard's face didn't change.

It was unnerving.

"My Lords," I smiled, giving a small curtsey. "Would you care to dace?"

I looked at him dead in the face and all he did was raise an eyebrow and looked at me blankly. It wasn't until Robert hit him on the back, hard it looked like, shouting something like "If he wont I sure will." but I couldn't be sure, it was so slurred.

"It would be my pleasure." He finally let out.

He took my hand, leading me onto the floor, while we listening to Robert yell out more then he really needed to. The feel of his hand against mine was doing something weird to me. A feeling of butterflies I wasn't usually used to.

"I'm sorry about my friend." He spoke softly.

I smiled, laughing a little as we were pulled into the dance. "I'm Dornish." Is all I had to say to explain.

He looked amused for a moment but went back to his normal mask face.

"Where are you from?" I asked.

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Winterfell."

I shrugged. "Never heard of it."

Finally Eddard looked surprised. "You have never heard of Winterfell? Greatest castle in the North? Seat of House Stark since the Conquest."

I just laughed. "I don't pay much attention to things like that."

He laughed too, spinning. He seemed to relax a little after that. "Well, I fostered at the Eyrie, with Lord Arryn. Along with Robert."

"In the Vale?" I asked, trying to stand closer to him. I had never felt so pressed away during a dance. Like he was purposely trying not to touch me too much.

"You've heard of the Vale but not of Winterfell." He asked incredulous.

I just shrugged my shoulders as we laughed together. We continued the dance while talking and laughing about silly things that I also didn't know.

"So how come you wouldn't ask me to dance?" I finally asked.

He became rigid suddenly, and his face went back to that blank, no emotion face that he usually had. "Um, I would have." He seemed embarrassed.

I tried to smile at him to lift the situation back to the light banter we had before. "Are you sure? I feel like I forced you do dance with me." I tried to guilt him into a response.

"Believe me my lady, you did not have to talk me into dancing with someone like you."

I smiled back at him. "Someone like me?"

He looked nervous. "Well, you know, your just-"

"Just what?" I asked. I could hear the song end, but wanted to keep dancing.

Eddard didn't seem to feel that way. He let go of me right away and even took a step back. "I feel I have drank too much and I am making a fool of myself." Then he just stalked off.

My feet started to fly after the direction that he went. I was pushing and shoving against the drunk people. I couldn't see him though. I began to panic.

"Eddard!" I screamed.

Tomorrow, when I'm sober, I'll most likely regret screaming his name out in front of everyone. Especially just his first name. But tonight, I did not care. I needed to get to him. I needed to tell him I wasn't trying to make fun of him. I needed to tell him that it was just a misunderstanding.

"Eddard!"

I had managed to weasel my way through the horde and reached a hallway, but I didn't see him. I tried not to let dread creep through me. I tried to turn on my heels as my mind was reeling. Where could he have even gone?

"Edd-"

"My Lady Dayne -"

I turned around, excited, butterflies in my stomach, heart thumping in my chest. But when I whirled around, it was only Ser Barristan. I felt bad when my shoulders visibly slumped in disappointment. I took a deep breath and tried to muster a smile.

"Lady Dayne," He spoke, offering me his hand.

"Lady Ashara, Ser Barristan, how many times must I tell you." I sighed as I let him lead me back to the festivities.

"At least once more, Lady Dayne. As always."

I tried not to sigh again. I nodded. "As always." I echoed.

When we walked back into the hall and I saw why I had been fetched. Rhaegar returned, and people were either dispersing like roaches from the light, or trying to sit in their seats as normal as possible.

Then I saw Elia. Being held in her uncles arms. She was limp, and looked like she had thrown up all over the front of her white fur dress. I picked up the speed of my walk till I was almost running to her.

"She's fine, she's fine m'lady." Prince Lewyn assured me before I became hysterical. "Just a little too much southern dancing." He laughed dryly.

I glanced back over at Rhaegar, who looked furious beyond belief flanked by my brother Arthur and Jon Connington. Arthur gave me a pointed look to get lost and I didn't need a bigger warning.

"Come now, Prince Lewyn." I hurried him out of the hall as fast as possible, leaving Ser Barristan behind in the dust.

I was almost glad that Elia was incoherent. Because I had to spend all my energy trying to get her to bed and not think about Eddard Stark. Though I couldn't stop those grey eyes and stone cold face from seeping through my thoughts every now and then. I wish I knew what he was thinking, or what he was doing. He had to know I was joking with him, right?

I couldn't say.

Nor could dwell on it.

Elia didn't like servants. We didn't really have them at the Water Gardens. Growing up, Elia and I lived amongst everyone else, high born, low born, bastards, orphans. Anyone could foster at the Water Gardens. Elia usually like to do things herself, with the help of myself or one of the other girls. But she was pretty out of it.

Lewyn laid her on the bed and offered to help, but I sent him out to guard the door.

I was used to dealing with drunk Elia.

As I awkwardly flipped her over and wrangled her out of her pretty dress, I finally got her awake enough to stand her up and tuck her into bed. I struggled to untie my own dress, I ended up only halfway untying in and wrenching it off my body, it momentarily getting stuck on my head. After shimming everything else off and just throwing it on the ground, I crawled into bed next to my sister in everything besides blood.

I wished sleep would take me like it had Elia. She was completely out, almost snoring. My mind reeled about Eddard Stark. I don't know if I liked him or just wanted him to know that I wasn't trying to be a bitch. I kept thinking about how I needed to seek him out and apologies. His gorgeous face. Cold stare. Cryptic word.

Tomorrow. I would find him tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Tourney at Harrenhal

Elia and I slept in well into the day, and were practically dragging out of bed. Apparently we had slept till luncheon. Elia had a raging hangover and almost decided to stay in bed. Which I could not have. I could not have the lords of the whole country see their future Queen bedridden from one night of dancing.

"I think I'm going to puke." She mumbled, leaning on her forearm in the bed.

I stood up, a little achy, a little hazy. "You already did that last night."

She laid back in the bed with a groan. Her long black hair covering her face. I threw the curtains open, sun ripping through the room and cutting into my eyes. I shuddered and closed my eyes a little as I pushed the window pane open, the horrid smell of spring drifted in. Horse shit and the smell of thousands of men down below.

I shuddered.

Suddenly the door was wrenched open and Rhaegar strode in, looking more angry then normal.

Shit.

Elia sat up quickly now, trying to look more aware and less hungover and destroyed.

He grabbed a chair and drug it on the ground, pressing it hard against the stones, making a terrible sqweeking noise. On purpose. It hurt my ears, who knows what it was doing to Elia's ears.

"Did you have a good sleep?" Rhaegar asked, in a stupid condescending voice.

At least Elia knew not to fall into his stupid trap of just answering. "What the fuck to you want?" She grumbled instead.

"So I know that you had so much fun last night, and would really just like to sleep all day long, but Lord Whent insists on waiting for the Kingdoms Princess to start the games. So it would be really swell," His falsely sweet voice was fading away to his irritation. "If you could get your fucking ass up and down to the Tournament where everyone in the goddamn Kingdom is waiting for you!"

He paused a moment.

"Could you do that for me, my love?" He asked, his stupid voice back.

She glared at him with her deep brown eyes. Such contempt. "Your wish is my command my Prince." She sneered.

He stood up abruptly, knocking the chair back. And with that he turned and left the room. Arthur, stopped to nod at me before following after his Prince.

"I guess we should get ready." I laughed nervously, filling the awkward silence the men had just left in the room.

Elia groaned and threw herself back into the bed.

Not an hour later we found ourselves at the sword fighting pits.

"I am so excited that it is finally spring." Elia leaned over and whispered to me.

I scrunched my nose in response. Glad as I was that the winter was ebbing away, but the coming of spring meant mud and puddles.

She elbowed me at my response, and giggled.

We were in the royal booth, Targaryen banners enveloping us, watching the seven sided melee. I had never actually seen a melee, so this was going to be fun.

When they announced the names, I heard a Lord Robert Baratheon, and when I looked up, it looked like the drunken man last night. Eddard's friend. Robert.

"Lord Barristan." I called him over.

He walked over quickly, leaning down to my side. "Yes Lady Dayne?"

"Lord Robert Baratheon, he fosters at the Eyrie?" I asked.

"Yes my lady." He nodded. "Both Lord Robert Baratheon, Lord of Storms End, and Eddard Stark, the second Stark son foster with Lord Arryn at the Eyre."

I nodded and smiled. "Thank you Ser."

He gave me a small, sweet smile before returning to his post.

"What was that about?" Elia asked, pulling her fur cloak closer around her body.

I shrugged, nonchalant. "Just trying to learn more about the melee."

The said melee was really just watching a group of men become bloody and covered in mud as Lord Robert Baratheon laughed madly like he was having the time of his life. He was the clear winner, but the young Ser Clegane, who looked like a monster of a child didn't seem to feel pain as he got beat into the ground every time he tried to stand up. It had started off normal enough, but when Lord Robert started mowing them down, they all started to back away in fear. Except for Clegane, though Robert's size and sheer brute force had taken even him down.

"In Lannisport I hear they refer to him as the Young Mountain." Elia noted.

The horns sounded, and cheers erupted. Robert was announced the winner. The first thing he did, sword in hand, still dripping in mud was waltz right over to the banners with a massive wolf on them, where a girl was sitting. I was sitting too far away to hear what they were saying, but stood up and placed an awkward kiss on top of his crazy black haired head.

When I looked over at Eddard Stark my heart speed up. He was sitting right next to the girl, laughing at his friend. Until he looked right at me, his dark hair, smoldering grey eyes and stern expression. Though there was amusement in his eyes, probably from his best friends ridiculous antics. We froze, staring at each other. I probably looked like an idiot, and all he did is stare at me blankly, until he abruptly broke contact as his whole party rose, following Robert Baratheon towards the castle.

I could feel my heart beating out of my chest, and even though my hands were clamming and I now felt light headed, I wished he could have stayed sitting there. Stayed looking at me. I wonder what he though while he was scrutinizing me?

"I bet you wish you could just rip the arms right off his body." Elia muttered

The voice snapped me out of my day dream.

Prince Rhaegar, who was sitting right next to Elia, in the seat of honor, was glaring right at the happy couple. His white hair looked like a glorious horse mane, everything about the man screamed royalty, screamed Targaryen. Especially his crazed, violet eyes, that looked like flames waiting to shoot at Robert Baratheon, the Storm Lord.

"Yes, how dare he flirt with his betrothed." Elia rolled her eyes, clapping lightly, but glaring right at him.

He flicked his hand at her, eyes still set on Robert who was now disappearing into the crowed. I sighed inwardly. Elia became rigid at the dismissal.

"Yes, sweat heart, I know it's a foreign notion for you to see a couple giving affection." She spit at him.

He finally turned his head to her, his violet eyes unnerving. Most people had a hard time with the purple hue of eyes, either finding them beautiful or strange. Elia didn't have a hard time with those, since she grew up with my own purple pair.

I clapped my hands, loud, hoping to get there attention. "Oh look! The mummers!" I yelled too loud, lots of people looking over at me.

But not Elia and Rhaegar.

"Really, sweet heart? Is that so?" He snapped back.

The brooding Prince had finally cracked. It took a lot to break him out of his shell, but Elia had always been able to bring out a different side of him, ever since they met. I think thats why he chose her over Cersei Lannister.

People were starting to stare. I could probably take most of the blame for that, but I didn't know what else to do. Even Arthur was looking over at Rhaeger, wondering if he should intervene or not. It was funny, that Arthur and I were both the most trusted to Prince and Princess. It was not funny that were were powerless in this lovers quarrel in front of everyone at Harrenhal. Between the two people that would one day rule the Seven Kingdoms.

"I hope they do the Seven Drunken Oresmen. Its a personal favorite." I again, almost shouted over them.

"Is your friend talking about the mummers, or when you and your girls get together? So hard to tell." He snapped.

Rhaegar was a incredibly smart, which would serve him well as a King, and even better in coming up with hurtful comebacks so quickly.

My mind was reeling, trying to keep my own head as he insulted me. "Look a half man!" I grabbed Elia's arm. "Look. Look."

She looked ready to rip the Prince a part, but she finally turned to me, "What-" She was ready to yell at me until she saw what I was gesturing at. The people around us ignoring the funny mummers and just looking to the royal booth for entertainment.

Elia looked at me, almost apologetic and sheepish.

"I think I'll crown her Queen of Love and Beauty when I win the joust, so then she'll finally be my queen." Rhaegar spoke behind her. "That is, if Ser Barristan doesn't unhorse me first."

Barristan gave a small laugh but, everyone else in the high booth froze. Elia didn't even turn to look at him for a moment.

"You can't!" She shouted, almost panicked.

He just laughed, quietly. "Jealous?"

"No!" She said it before he could even finnish his word. "No I'm not jealous. Rhae, you can't do that. It's not a joke anymore. You're my friend, but I cannot let you even joke about this."

_Friend_. I prayed nobody else had heard her say that word.

Arthur grabbed his shoulder and whispered something into his ears but he just pushed my brother away, shrugging Arthur's hand off. I hope that Rhaegar would see reason. He was a smart man, talented in many different ways. But he has been different lately. Since Elia was told she couldn't have anymore children, he had not taken the news well. That was when the fighting had begun. The arguing. Elia's drinking.

Elia stood up grabbing my arm. "Lets go."

"Oh no," Rhaegar laughed watching us walk away. "Your making Ashara miss the show she was so excited for."

"I can't believe him." Elia spoke, shaking her head in distaste.

The couple usually got on well. Marriage could be a strain on anyone, especially a young royal couple with anything but just the basic pressure. Throw in a Mad King, cultural differences and Rhaegar's new found wondering eye, its actually a miracle they don't just kill each other.

Our arms intertwined as we walked, our heads bowed, whispering together. I wasn't sure where we were walking, but the familiar sound of metal armor clanging behind us reminded me that we were being followed. We were always being followed. Well, Elia was. But since I was seared to her side everywhere but the bed chamber, it was a sound I had also grown quite use to.

I didn't have to look behind to know that Ser Barristan Selmy and Prince Lewyn were right behind us.

"He's just joking." Even as I said it, I knew that were was a huge possibility that I was wrong.

Elia looked at me, clearly annoying at my comment. "Just incase, he can't win the joust."

I sighed as we continued walking toward the castle. "Who can beat him?"

Rhaegar was amazing with a lance. It was nigh impossible to think of someone who could unseat the prince.

"Ser Barristan." She pointed out

I nodded. He had before, its true. Maybe we didn't have a lot to worry about.

"He's been acting crazy lately. So much louder and brash. What happened to that quiet, book reading little boy?" Elia mused.

I shrugged my shoulders, unsure of what to say.

We kept walking, into the castle. The noise hit us hard. There was music playing, coming from every direction, and nobody was playing together. Lords were shouting and drinking. There was serving wenches going in every direction with different kinds of food. Even though the sounds and people were over whelming, there was a happiness that surrounded everyone.

We were passing a large group, when I noticed that Lord Robert Baratheon was there, laughing loudly and and shouting about his victory. The Starks were there along with the Lord Jon Arryn and his posse, and I craned my head to see if I could spot the middle son.

I was hit hard, in the stomach. All the breath left my body as I was knocked to the floor, taking Elia along with me. I groaned as I looked up and saw a little boy, maybe ten years old, just staring at me with worried, grey black eyes.

A Stark.

I heard a sword being drawn. Quickly I grabbed the boy to my body as fast as I could. I wasn't sure what either Ser Barristan or Prince Lewyn would make of this boy, the White Cloaks had been on high alert lately, and I didn't want some innocent, albeit incautious little child feeling their wrath.

"You attack the Princess -" I heard Barristan start.

"Oh stand down, he didn't even touch me." Elia snapped sitting next to me.

I glanced over at her, worried, her frail, small body could only take so much. Being thrown around like that was not good for her. She sat in a heap, looking dazed. Though I had taken much of the hit, she looked like she had just been through Robert's melee.

Lewyn helped lift her up, but she swayed as soon as she was standing.

Not good.

I turned to the child, who was still kneeling into me with wide, scared eyes. He had scooted even closer to me then I had already held him in fear when they had drawn a weapon on him. The child was practically wrapped around me.

"Um, who are you?" I asked in a soft voice, trying not to frighten him.

"Uhhhh, Benjen, m'lady. Benjen Stark." He stuttered, eyes shifting back and fourth, from the guards to me with weary, scared eyes.

"Hello." I greeted, suddenly realizing that we were on the ground still.

I looked over and saw the group of Stark, Baratheon and Arryn, all looking over at us in concern. Funnily, Brandon looked to be laughing.

"I am -"

"I know." He mumbled quickly.

He dropped a letter in my lap, jumped up like a little bunny and sprinted right back to the group. Brandon Stark grabbed him and started patting his back, along with Robert. I was confused, until I saw the person standing next to him. Eddard looked at me, with his usual unreadable expression. Which only made me more confused.`

I glanced back to the note.

"Ashara." Elia snapped my attention back to the present.

I was still sitting on the ground. She was looking uneasy, holding onto Lewyn, I could see her knuckles were white, probably grasping it would a vice like grip. Barristan knelt down and offered me his hand. I grabbed it thankful for the held, as he helped me up I shoved the letter in my pocket, and grabbed Elia's hand, transferring her from her uncle to me. She put almost all her weight on me.

"Let's go lie down." I suggested.

She shook her head no, with vigor. "No, no. I'm fine." She nodded towards the high table and I reluctantly helped her get over there.

Once there, she went right back to her plotting ways. That is right after she sent Barristan off for more wine.

"What are we going to do about the joust?" She asked in a whisper.

I just shrugged my shoulders and leaned back in my chair. I didn't know. And right now I didn't care. There was a letter burning a hole in my pocket. I wanted to rip it open and read it right this second but I knew it wasn't the time. Not in front of Elia. Not with the writer in the room. I hoped it was Eddard. It had to be Eddard. That look he gave me. His little brother giving it to me. It had to be him. I needed it to be him.

"Sound good?" Elia asked.

"Wait, what?"

She huffed. "Have you not been listening?"

"No not really." I admitted.

She glared.

"Sorry! I will now."

Elia looked at me with her big brown eyes with a small glare. "We need to poison Nightwing."

"The horse?" Why could she possibly want to kill Rhaegar's horse.

"So he can't win the joust." She sounded so exasperated.

Elia was practically chugging out of her goblet. I frowned but didn't say anything. She was quite the drinker, always had been really, even when we were young in Sunspear, but it seemed to really take off when we came to Kings Landing. Even more so recently with Rhaegar acting quite strange. She barely ate now, just drank wine, all the time secretly complaining about how bland this type of wine was. Which never stopped her though. All of this was terrible for her already ailing health.

"I'm not killing the horse." I sighed. "Especially because Barristan will probably win anyways. He did last time."

I wish I could just reach up and take the goblet away without causing a scene.

She shook her head, excessively. "No, no, no, no." She took another swig. "Just enough so its off, and wont listen as well. Hard to control. And we cannot take any chances Ash."

I waited a moment.

"But if his horse is acting up, he'll just get a new one." I pointed out.

She leaned back in her chair, lips pursed in thought.

We sat in silence for a long time, while people around us intermingled and as it grew later into the night, it got louder and more riotous. The mummers moved inside and started half performing and half just shouting obscene, mildly entertaining things while drinking almost as much as Elia was. The whole time we've been in the hall, I've avoided looking over at Eddard.

I prayed to the Seven that it was him that wrote me the note. It had to be. He must've been related to that little boy. Benjen Stark. It wouldn't be his older brother, would it? He's not near as handsome, and seemed to act more like the men I knew. Like a Dornish, wild and free. Eddard was much different, almost like Rhaegar when I first met him, but probably not writing poetry and playing the lyre. Maybe it was Benjen Stark, the child who had wrote the note. Maybe it was a stable hand or servant they brought with. Maybe it was just a joke.

I couldn't handle waiting anymore. I didn't care. I ripped it out of my pocket and ripped the wax seal, and unfolded it. Someone had folded it in three since they didn't use an envelope. The writing was surprisingly neat and even.

And I cheated and skipped down to the end to see who had signed it.

It was Eddard.

I couldn't help the smile on my face.

It was addressed to 'The Fair Ashara Dayne'.

"Why are you blushing?" Elia asked.

I finished reading it quickly and shoved it back into my pocket. "I'm going on a walk tomorrow after luncheon." I said smiling.

She just laughed and took another gulp of wine.

I gestured over to Ser Barristan. I felt a little bad about using the Lord Commander as a messenger but I needed to send back my acceptance.


End file.
